


Second Chances

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Big Brothers, Blind Character, Childhood, Daemons, Darkness, Demon Hunters, Demons, Diapers, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Growing Up, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Rebirth, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After having freed Ravus from his daemon form Noctis is greeted by a mysterious figure who tasked him with two choices allow Ravus eternal peace or banish his soul to burn and pay for his sins. Luckily Lunafreya steps in pleading with Noctis to give her brother a second chance at life. Agreeing, Noctis is now tasked with raising Ravus.What Lunafreya didn't tell him was how hard it was going to be a parent, luckily his friends are there to help him.





	1. Prologue

Noctis and the others stood panting their weapons still drawn and trained on the towering daemonic form that was left of Ravus. Ravus staggers forward his legs weak no longer able to carry his own weight. He opens his mouth letting out a garbled growl sounding like rocks in a blender before words came out.

"F-Finally...f-f-free." His voice was terribly distorted as he drops to his knees. Ravus's eyes close as he collapses and the last of his breath leaves him as his literal blacken heart stops beating.

Noctis sighs as he sends his weapon away "Its safe Iggy, you can put your daggers away...Ravus is dead." He adds wiping at his forehead. "It makes me sick...I know Ravus was a jerk but he didn't deserve this. Ardyn makes me sick...." Prompto hisses.

Noctis nods he was about to say something in response when the air around him ran cold causing the hairs on his arm and back of his neck to stand on end. He turns around his eyes widen as he finds himself standing before a massive deity. Noctis looks around realizing that time around him seems to have froze in place. "Who are you?" He asks the figure but it only gestures to Ravus's corpse which still oozes with the thick black sludge that had turned him into a daemon.

The deity, shrouded in a dark hooded cloak raises its hand and motions its in a circular motion.

The world around Noctis swirls temporarily, the loading dock where he and his friends had slain Ravus's daemon form was now a dark void filled with smoke which dances lazily in the air and slightly above the ground. "Where am I?" Noctis quietly asks his eyes ghosting over the world around him before landing on a figure to the left of him, dressed in large white coat.

"Ravus?"

Ravus turns around his eyes falling onto the king "What you doing here? Where even are we?" Noctis questions earning a shake of the head from the white-blonde haired man "If I knew the answers to that I would gladly answer them." Ravus responds his voice holding exhaustion as he turns to face Noctis. "Perhaps this is my purgatory." Ravus mumbles softly "Then why am I here?" Noctis asks "If this place is for you I shouldn't be here." 

"You're wrong. You are here to cast judgement." A deep booming voice calls out causing both Noctis and Ravus to spin around searching their surroundings for the one who answered the dark haired king.

They saw nothing at first but soon in the space in front of then a purple vortex materialized and from it's center out stepped a shrouded figure, the same one that had cast the darkness around them.

"Cast...judgement?" Noctis repeats.

"Aye. The Chosen King, you are to cast judgement unto the one who harbors hatred towards you. You're decision alone will either grant him everlasting peace or condemn his soul to the flames to suffer forever more."

Noctis looks at Ravus trying to read his expression. Trying to get some sign or clue as to what the other could be thinking. Surely he must be afraid of the choice that he will make. Maybe Ravus trusted him enough to make the right decision. What ever that may be.

But all that Noctis could see was just how worn and tired Ravus looked. He looked like he hadn't slept since the battle with Leviathan.

"Look. What ever be your call I understand it fully. I had not been the kindest to you for the path I paved had been one made out revenge. Just know that I'm sorry...I wish things were different." Ravus says his mismatch eyes locking with the steel blue orbs belonging to the king.

Noctis could only nod in response for he was at a loss for words.

"Enough!" The figure roars as white electricty comes up from the ground going up Ravus's legs, along his torso and arms, and up to his head.

Ravus cries out as he is electrocuted, his body seizing up as Noctis could only stand there watching helplessly at the sudden act of torture.

"Confess your past, so that the Chosen King may chose what to do to you." The shrouded figure demanded it's tone cold and cruel as it relinquished its spell causing Ravus, who was now panting and shaking, to bow his head. Ravus turns to Noctis his expression pained as he takes a deep breath. Ravus shakes his head "I know not what to say or where to- NNNAARRGH!!" Ravus cries out his body bends outward as his face twists in pain and his hands ball into fists. The source of his convulsion being a whip which the figure raises upward once more awaiting the second chance to have it tear into Ravus's flesh.

"Stalling shall only worsen your punishment. Speak the crimes that you have commited, nothing else shall be allowed to leave your tongue." The figure threatens.

Ravus nods as he begins to confess to Noctis. Doing so just so the being doesn't take to inflicting pain onto him.

"I had been the one to suggest the invasion...I mentioned the idea to a man named Verstael Besithia. You see I was simply after the ring. Nothing else." Ravus admits.

Without warning a white hot pain erupts in his left side causing him to cry out his hands going to the area where it hurt. The second his fingers brush the area the pain increased causing him to cry out once more.

"You've stopped talking. The pain shant lessen if you don't confess." The figure reminds the ex-prince. Tears blurring his vision and in a tight voice Ravus utters another truth as to what he had done. This time his reasoning behind the blockades which had been around the same time they lost the Regalia.

This time a heavy chain appears on Ravus's right arm. Looking up at the figure in confusion hoping they would explain the weight but was instead the forgotten prince was treated the burning sensation of his flesh being cut into.

"You have not been ordered to stop!"

Ravus swallows down urge to fire back, he nods and he continues to speak.

Each confession adding another weighted chain, another deep slash to his skin which promptly bleeds heavily, and bruise to the older male this time the pain was unbearable which brings him to his knees. Ravus was left sobbing silently and pitifully on the floor as the figure speaks once more "Stand! For you deserve no rest. Wicked in the heart. Your touch cruel not caring. And on your tongue the words of evil. You get onto you what you have given this world. Now stand!"

Ravus sniffs as he tries to stand, his legs hurt and were so incredibly weak that he fell back down "You speak out on everything, yet you fail to inform him on why you had invaded-" "I wanted to avenge my mother!" Ravus wails, his face twists in grief "I just wanted to avenge her...." he sniffs "I lost everything. My mother, my birthright, my home, and my sis-...I just feel so alone." Ravus begins to quake.

"It's no different from what you are trying to accomplish." Ravus whimpers "Why is it that when you do it its alright...but when I do it its wrong?" He sobs large tears roll down his cheeks as he begins to hiccup.

Disgusted, the figure growls raising its whip the sight of it causes Ravus to tremble violently and cower as his eyes closing bracing for the contact of the ratty leather on his skin once again.

Seeing this Noctis quickly steps in front of Ravus speaking out before the deity could do anything "No don't, I heard and seen enough..." Noctis says crouching beside Ravus, who had dropped to his knees, placing his hands on the older male's shoulders trying to still his shaking "So does that mean you know what to do with him? What shall it be, cast his miserable soul to the fiery depths of the Netherworld?" Noctis looks at Ravus who now lay miserably on his side in a pool of water mixed with his blood and his eyes half-open "Or will you allow him to redeem himself? To be given a second chance?"

Noctis closes his eyes, his heart despite knowing all that Ravus has done tells him to forgive him. However his mind reminds him of the day Ignis walked into the room with the newspaper, how they learned of their home in ruins, how they lost so much. How Ardyn began tailing them, how Ravus followed him. How everything went from bad to worse because of them. 

No. Now, Noctis has his decision. He knows what he should do with Ravus.

Stepping forward and looking up at the being Noctis clears his voice "I have made my decision...."

 


	2. Ravus

The sky was a bleak gray as the slowly rising sun was obscured by the thick clouds against the ever growing night sky. The hour was six in the morning despite the outward appearance of the sky looking an hour or two later.

All was quiet in the motel at the moment, the brothers were all nestled in the sheets sleeping soundly, for it was now hard to get a decent nights rest. And it was all thanks to their newest party member.

A minute or two passes when a sudden shrill cry rings out through the motel room earning the sound a chorus of groans from two of the four sleeping figures. 

"Gladio get him...." Prompto mumbles as he hides his head under the pillow.

"Why me? I got him three hours ago, make Noct get him, he brought him here...." grumbles Gladiolus as he shifts to get comfortable.

The small cries increase in volume causing Gladiolus to kick the king who lays beside him causing Noctis to simply groan, and shift a bit before settling back down as he continues to snooze. Gladiolus peeks over at Noctis seeing how he wasn't budging or making any effort to silence the crying. However he did see Ignis push himself up with what Gladiolus knew was the intention to tend to the one crying. "Iggy don't, go back to bed...I got him." Gladiolus says swinging his legs over the mattress and stands up stretching a bit.

He quietly pads over to the coffee table where a large rectangular box equal in size to that of a basket sat. The box was lined with blankets and a egg crate mattress pad, making it soft and comfortable for the tiny resident that dwells inside. 

"It's okay. It's okay. Stop crying." Gladiolus says reaching into the box pulling out a small chubby baby with white-blonde hair, one armed, and mismatch eyes. Holding him close Gladiolus begins to lightly bounce the baby cooing and reassuring him that he was alright, which only seems to heighten the screams and successfully gets the others out of bed.

"Geez, who knew Ravus was such a noisy baby." Prompto grumbles sticking his fingers in his ears in a lame attempt to drown out the cries. "He must be hungry. Do we have any formula left?" Ignis asks around a yawn from his spot on the bed. "I'll check!" Prompto shouts as he leaps from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen flipping on the lights.

It had been a total of three days since they battled the daemonic Ravus and attempted to secure the crystal. However the mission to take the crystal had been put on hold when Noctis had suddenly vanished as some unseen force had sent Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis outside of the keep and into the rain.

When they were reunited with Noctis it was an hour later and he had emerged with a bundle wrapped in his jacket. He explained that he had encounter a strange figure who was bent on punishing the forgotten prince and how he had to chose if Ravus deserved to burn for his sins or have everlasting peace.

Noctis goes on to tell his friends that despite what Ravus had done he wanted to give him peace. He told the figure this but before the figure could send Ravus away Lunafreya came to them. He explains that she is touched that Noctis was wanting to give her sibling relief despite their differences. She wanted the same but she also wanted to give him a second chance at life. She wanted her brother to be able to live a long happy life for he didn't get the chance to thanks to the invasion of their home.

Noctis at that point reveals to his friends the small sleeping baby in his arms. He tells them that he agreed to that and Ravus had been turned to a baby. He told them that he knows its going to be hard but he promised Luna to give her brother a happy life. He also said that he doesn't expect them to help.

However, though he knew it was inevitable, his friends agreed to help him.

Bringing them to their current situation.

Prompto returns with the formula testing its warmth by dripping a bit on the back of his hand "Here you go!" he calls happily as he hands the milk over. Gladiolus looks it over "This is the Garula milk right? He's lactose intolerant, remember." Gladiolus says causing Prompto to shudder "Trust me. I made sure, don't want to deal with that again. Geez so many diapers that day." He says visibly cringing "Though I did feel bad for him, poor guy his tummy must've been hurting him all day." Prompto says in a baby voice as he wiggles his fingers at Ravus who in turn only wails louder turning his head as his tiny fist presses into Gladiolus's shoulder.

Gladiolus laughs at the expression on Prompto's face at being rejected by the tiny high commander. The Shield positions the baby to lay comfortably in his arm before sticking the rubber nipple of the bottle into the tiny prince's mouth. It takes a bit of encouraging but Ravus is soon sucking down the warm milk greedily.

"That's a big boy." Gladiolus says holding the bottle at a angle. Ravus peers up at him blinking with his tiny fingers gripping Gladiolus's thumb.

"Wow. He was really hungry" Prompto says grinning "look the bottle is almost empty." The happy tone in Prompto's voice causes Ravus to look at him.

"It's late...he's only gonna poop again." Noctis grumbles as he falls onto his back in the mattress "I don't feel like changing him."

"Wait, why are you complaining? Since we got him you haven't changed him once!" Snaps Gladiolus who sets the now empty bottle down and places Ravus against his shoulder lightly bouncing and patting his back. "You promised Lunafreya that you'd raise him!" The Shield reminds the king.

"Yeah I did. But I thought she meant he'd be like five or six. Not a baby." Noctis complains.

"That would've been simpler. But, Luna must've wanted you to have a stronger bond with Ravus. One that could only happen at the age he currently is." Prompto explains watching as Gladiolus was still trying to get Ravus to burp.

"And what, we wouldn't have bonded if he was older?" Noctis questions sitting up.

"You would've but that would be missing the point. Having Lady Lunafreya turn him five or six years of age would have complicated things for he would be frightened of us not to mention he'd remember his mother and would want to go home. Like this he has no memory of Tenebrea or his family. She wanted Ravus to have a new start and a new start he has." Ignis says his sightless eyes lock onto Noctis.

"I guess you're right." The dark haired boy says his attention going to Ravus who was now being rocked. His little hand gripping Gladio's shirt as he nuzzles against the Shield's shoulder.

A smile plays on Gladiolus's lips as he looks at the tiny baby in his arms "He's actually kinda cute." Gladiolus admits.

"Until we gotta change him right?" Noctis jokes earning a laugh from the oldest. As he gingerly lays the now sleeping baby back into the box. "We should do a hunt later, junior here is running low on diapers." Gladiolus says "Last time I changed him I saw he had two left."

"Two?" Ignis says sounding shocked "How large was the package? I understand a baby his age needs changing often, and he had an upset stomach, but that was incredibly fast."

"Doesn't help that Prince Charmless bought the one that only had the twenty-five in the pack." Gladiolus grumbles softly as he pulls the blanket up to Ravus's chest tucking him in.

"Not my fault! I don't know anything about kids." Noctis whines. "You didn't need to buy the smallest one. Always buy the biggest when it comes to babies." Gladiolus lectures. Only causing Noctis to groan as he climbs back under the blankets.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now." Ignis says before a yawn leaves him "We'll just have to look for a hunt later...for now let us return to bed."

 

The hour was now ten in the morning when the brothers began to stir each waking up slowly. Gladiolus and Ignis were tied with being the first ones up, however the larger man simply sat there for a moment yawning noisily "Go on and take the bathroom first Iggy." He says scratching his stomach.

"How kind of you." Ignis says standing and stretching "Could you ready me Ebony, please?" He asks "Uh-huh." Gladiolus responds as he yawns. He sleepily watches as Ignis gathers a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. The larger man sighs as he leans back into the pillows when he hears Ravus cooing. 

Sitting up and looking over to his makeshift crib he watches as tiny feet kick the air and a string of bubbly giggles erupt from the box. Gladiolus found this as odd for Ravus has only ever cried, screamed, or was silent in their presence, but here he was laughing at something he couldn't see.

Gladiolus stood up assuming whatever it was that Ravus sees must be in the box with "Okay, what do you Watanuki?" He teases as he moves to the box only to find that the box was only occupied by Ravus and the Carbuncle figurine that Noctis kept on him.

The figurine was in Ravus's hand as he teethes on the ears of the fox. Gladiolus stares down at the baby as Ravus stares back their eyes locking. Gladiolus couldn't help the smile that forms on his lips as he looks down at Ravus who in turn continues to stare back. Gladiolus snorts shaking his head "To think you are the same Ravus that kicked me into the Regalia. The same one, walking around all scary and just a big brute." He pauses poking Ravus's small plump belly causing him to squeal happily his legs kicking enthusiastically "Now look at you, you're all happy and you just drool everywhere. Not to mention you constantly cry." 

He shakes his head again smiling as he moves away from the box towards the kitchen to ready coffee for Ignis and prepare Ravus's breakfast.

He takes the coffee carafe from the hot plate and proceeds to wash it out which still had a bit of coffee in it from the last time it was used. Once clean he fills the carafe with cold water from the fridge and pours it into the reservoir. As he adds the grinds and starts the pot he can hear Ravus babbling causing the Shield to smile. But the moment was short lived when the baby talk swithces to crying.

Gladiolus stops what he is doing and returns to the main room only to find that Noctis had swiped the fox figurine Ravus was  _playing_ with "Noct, what the heck. Give it back to him." Gladiolus barks. 

"Give it back!? No! This Carbuncle is mine, who said you could give it too him!?"

"Me!? I didn't give it to him, I thought you did." 

Noctis narrows his eyes not believing the older man "Well how else did he get it!?" He snaps back as Gladiolus picks up Ravus who reaches for the small figure in Noctis's grasp with tiny whimpers leaving him. The dark prince narrows his eyes as he moves the tiny fox to the left of Ravus knowing that he couldn't reach it because of having one little arm.

A look of confusion crosses Ravus's face which quickly shifts to frustration causing his chubby round face to turn red as fat tears run down his face wailing all over again only this time he buries his face in Gladiolus's neck.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Its okay." Gladiolus says bouncing the baby "Come on lets go make Iggy his coffee and get you fed." Gladiolus says using a light voice as he heads back in the kitchen.

As they leave Ignis steps out of the bathroom fully dressed "Noct, please tell me you weren't picking a fight with a baby." Igins says sounding amused.

Noct crosses his arms "He started it." He huffed.

Ignis shakes his head smiling as he moves carefully through the room his hand out at his side as he feels his way into the kitchen where he eases himself down into a chair. 

"Here Iggy." Gladiolus says handing Ignis his coffee "So I guess we should call someone to watch junior, it won't be safe to take him with us." Gladiolus says collecting the bottle.

"I agree. To be honest I already have someone in mind...and I already called them."

About thirty minutes later the boys receive a knock on door which Prompto, who's now awake, answers the door revealing cranky old Cid standing with a duffel bag on his shoulder. 

"You boys called me?" He asks.

"Uh yeah. Iggy, Cid's here." Prompto calls out allowing the elder inside.

"Ah yes, Cid. Thank you for meeting with us on such sort notice. You see we need to do a couple of hunts to acquire enough gil to buy a few necessities for Ravus. We fell short on a few things." Ignis explains.

Cid nods as he looks around the room "Well where is the lil ankle biter?" he asks as Gladiolus moves towards the box "We couldn't find a actual crib...so we-"

"You stuck him in a box?" Cid says sounding mortified "You boys ain't got no right havin' kids if you can't afford to raise them." He turns facing Noctis "This here your baby?" 

Noctis held up his hands his eyes holding confusion "I uh...." he looks to his friends. Earning a snickering from Prompto and a grin from Gladiolus.

"Kind of...I guess." Noctis says sounding genuinely confused as to why Cid had pinned Ravus as his son. "Kinda!? Boy what kinda backwards answer is that? How can he 'kinda' be your son." Snaps Cid "If you were my son-in-law I would beat you till your backside was raw." He snaps.

Prompto and Gladiolus were now laughing. This causes the king to frown "Cid, there appears to be a misunderstanding." Ignis says his head tilted a bit as if he listening for a sound "You see the child we asked you babysit isn't Noct's son. He is well, once was High Commander Ravus Nox Fleruet. Noctis was tasked with raising Ravus to have a second chance at life. This all under the wishes of the late Lady Lunafreya." Ignis explains.

Cid, nodding looks at the tiny baby "Any reason why the tyke has one arm?" 

Noct shrugs as Ignis clears his throat "Its a long story but we known Ravus to have a prosthetic arm." 

Cid nods "Here's a list of stuff that you might need to know." Gladiolus says handing Cid the small scrap of paper. "Also he doesn't respond to his name...not sure how old he is or when they start that but...yeah calling his name is as effective as calling a tree." Gladiolus says.

With that the group leaves on Chocobo back. Each focused on the idea of getting a hunt that provide them enough money to buy more supplies and something a little extra for their newest  _Chocobro._

However, despite only having cared for the baby for a few days. They all couldn't help but wonder if Cid was the best guy to watch him and Ravus was okay or needing something.

 

It was late in the day when the others returned to the motel room they had been renting with bags in their hands.

"Hey Cid thanks for watching Ravus." Noctis calls as he opens the door and steps inside only to find that Cid, whom the brothers had called to watch Ravus was replaced with Cindy.

"C-Cindy!? W-What are you doing here!?" Prompto stutters as he sets the bags he was holding down only to make his way to the mechanic who was bouncing Ravus on her knee. The action causing him to laugh joyously.

"Paw-Paw said something had come up and he just couldn't sit by and not take care of it. But worry not you boy's little bundle of joy here was more behaved that a domestic Voretooth." She says wiggling a finger at Ravus who continues to squeal with laughter as he reaches for hand.

"Did Cid say where exactly that something was at?" Prompto asks curiously. "No, he just said 'Cindy a fella just called me but I'm watching lil Nemo for them boys. Could you watch him for me?' Cindy says trying to do her best impression of her grandfather.

The four of them to react different to the nickname but all silently agreed to say nothing until Cindy left.

"Well we appreciate you taking over, let us repay." Ignis says reaching for his wallet but was stop by Cindy when she said "You boys don't gotta do that. I enjoyed playing with this little cutie pie. I never realized how cute and how much fun it is to have a lil sweetie around. I might start thinking about raising a family." She pauses before moving over to the gunmen and lays Ravus in his arms.

"Well its been fun but I gotta head on up to Hunters place they need me to check on one of there trucks, be seein' ya." She calls out as she steps out of their room. The youngest of the brothers continues to watch the mechanic as she climbs into her truck and drive off with a wave directed towards him. Prompto in response holds Ravus's little arm making him wave. 

Once Cindy was out of sight Prompto returns to the room smiling. "Guys you heard that!" He cheers closing and locking the door "She's totally wanting to start a family of her own. And something tells me she wants to start it with me." He says happily.

"What gives you that idea?" Gladiolus asks "Well dude she did give me Ravus." Prompto says smiling.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Ah yeah it does, it means that she wants me as her man." Prompto chuckles as he nuzzles Ravus who smiles up at him "Isn't that right buddy?" He says using baby talk causing Ravus to let out a bubbly giggle.

"Right." Gladiolus says with a roll of his eyes "Well if you're the perfect man then why don't you go get Ravus his dinner?" Gladiolus says unpacking the items they bought "Only if you let him wear his chocobo onesie." Prompto says eying Gladiolus.

"Yeah yeah, just get his food ready...and don't forget-"

"Garula milk yeah I know." Prompto says passing Ravus off to Noctis who held him like he was afraid of him. 

"You know what irks me." Gladiolus as Prompto disappears into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" 

"What?"

"The fact Cid called Ravus _lil Nemo_. What's that all about?" The larger man grumbles "I mean I know why he did, but it ain't funny." 

"Pff I thought it was funny." Noctis says "And creative." 

"It's funny to be called names." Prompto mumbles as he leans against the doorway of the kitchen "He could develop a complex." 

"He's a baby what complex can he have? And on top of that it's Ravus." Noctis fires back.

"You're forgetting that it was the late King and Kings of ol who gave Ravus his issues." Ignis reminds Noctis.

"And you do know that he's not gonna be the same guy we knew right since we're raising him. And besides it doesn't mean anything now but what happens when he becomes school aged and someone calls him that? It's not fun being the bullied kid." Prompto says defensively.

"When were you..." Noctis pauses.

"I was the fat kid in elementary and middle school. Everyone, well not everyone but some kids would make fun of me. At first I thought it was because they knew I was from Niflheim, then it dawned on it was because of my weight." Prompto says sadly. "To this day being called fat or being told I look fat or comments about weight upset me. And I just don't want Ravus to experience being bullied because of something he can't help. He can't help having one arm. And I know how harsh kids can be." Prompto says looking over to the baby who was sucking on Noctis's finger. 

Ignis frowns "I'm sorry Prompto...I never meant..."

"You didn't know...it's okay. Honest...I should go check on the milk." Prompto says returning to the kitchen where he takes the warmed milk and pours it's into the bottle and screws on the rubber nipple.

He rejoins the others in the main room and hands Noctis the bottle before helping Ignis get situated and ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on finishing the my other stories, but this one has been on my mind ever since Episode Ignis.


	3. A Day In The Life

The air in the motel room, that morning was one of pure intensity. As steel blue lock with blue and purple. Noctis narrows his eyes as he leans closer to the baby being propped up into a half sitting postion by pillows as he lays in the motel bed on Noctis's side. 

Ravus looks over at Noctis and simply blinks at him causing Noctis to cheer out enthusiastically which makes Ravus laugh "Why are you laughing? You lost Ravus." Noctis teases yet Ravus only laughs more his mismatch eyes shine brightly as he smiles around his purple pacifier, which Gladiolus suggest they buy when they went shopping, which may help Ravus not cry so much. To their surprise it actually toned down his crying. Noctis smiles as he lifts his hand making it resemble a claw catching the attention of Ravus who tracks his hand.

"Rawr!" Noctis says prompting Ravus to kick grunting with a loud "Aar!" in response. Noctis stares at the baby as a smile begins spreading wide on his lips. "Guys! Ravus talked!" Noctis cheers twisting around facing his friends who looked a little less convinced "That wasn't a word." Gladiolus snorts as he licks his thumb and uses it to turn the page. Noctis rolls his eyes as he looks back to Ravus who had taken to chewing on the rubber nipple as he rolls over to the left leaving him on his belly as he lays awkwardly on the pillows. 

Rolling. 

It wasn't exactly something that the brothers had expected him to do. They had hoped he would sit up, or crawl, heck they had even hoped he would say his first word. Instead, the first real full movement they got was Ravus's ability to roll over.  

Noctis scoops Ravus up and sets him down on his lap. As he looks towards the old televison they were watching, they could see that Sania was on television, she was mentioning that she had seen a Garula a couple of nights ago one that she had been studying do to how it was acting slightly off. She goes on to say that it was wandering around away from its herd. She mentions that it could just be sick but she does believe that the ever approaching darkness has something to do with it.

Noctis frowns before letting out a sigh as he leans back onto the mattress being careful not to bump Ignis who was sleeping beside him. "I can't believe we're gonna be stuck in world of darkness." He says watching as Ravus reaches out, his tiny pudgy fingers try to grab at Noctis's black glovelet. 

"Well, there's not much we can do about that." Prompto says looking over to his friend watching as Noctis takes off the glovelet and lightly boops Ravus's nose with it causing him to laugh.

Noctis frowns "Yeah I know but...I been thinking about it...Ravus is gonna grow up in a world of darkness. He won't know what the sun or morning looks like." Noctis says softly looking over at Ignis, who was snoring softly. His fingers flexing slightly he hadn't been able to fall sleep the previous night and when they asked him about it he simply said he had a nightmare. Which seems to be a common occurrence for Ignis now. And they can't help but assume his blindness and the approaching darkness has something to do with, mostly because the nightmares had been happening off an on after Altissia. 

"I don't know...guess I just find it unfair." He says softly. "Thought you hated Ravus?" Gladiolus says not looking up from his book "I never hated him, I just never cared about him." Noctis says flatly "But since we're taking care of him and raising him I can't help but worry." Noctis adds. 

"Well look on the brightside, I took like a lot of photos so we can just show him those." Prompto says smiling. 

"Oh yeah, forgot about all those." Noctis says smiling. He looks down at Ravus who had found himself tucked under Ignis's arm fast asleep. Seeing this Prompto quietly picks up his camera and adjusts the settings before he tiptoes over to the bed and snaps a photo. "Look I know you're worried about Ravus when he's older but let's just enjoy the fact we get to see what Mr. Big n Scary was like as a baby. Cause like I'm loving the fact that he rolls instead of crawls." Prompto says as he saves the image.

"Yeah, enjoy him now. Before he becomes old enough to mouth off." Gladiolus says. 

"Yeah I guess...." Noctis says yawning as he stretches and falls back in to the bed preparing for a nap. 

 "Wait, I just realized he won't be like himself at all. He'll act like us, all four of us!" Prompto says sounding a bit worried "That doesn't sound too bad." Noctis responds his eyes closing as he wraps his arms around a pillow "Then again, he might surprise us and have that same angry personality."

"I hope not...then that means something happens to us. You said that Ravus got that way because his mom died and his Majesty flaked on him when he was calling out for help. If he goes back to being angry then...." Prompto says trailing off.

"Look no one is gonna die." Gladiolus says looking up from his book.

"Yeah I know." Prompto sighs as he looks back to the television.

 

Noctis was awoken to the sound of laughter making him sit up yawning as he rubs at his eyes.

"Big boy Ravus."

"Ah dude" Prompto laughs "Where you going?"

Noctis looks over to the noisy bunch where they were sitting near the kitchen. Ignis was perched in one of the dining chairs a smile on his lips as his eyes gaze in the direction of the chatter. On the floor was Ravus. The baby was on his hand and knees rocking as a sound similar to a growl leaves the baby. While Prompto and Gladiolus sat on opposite sides of the tiny high commander. 

"He just got into a crawl stance Iggy. But he's just moving frontward and backward like he's tryin' to throw himself." Prompto laughs as he explains the scene that Ignis couldn't see. "What's going on?" Noctis asks tiredly "Ravus is trying to crawl." Gladiolus says as gently pushes Ravus forward hoping that would get him to move forward however Ravus only babbles happily "But, he's only succeed in being his own rocking horse." Gladiolus says smirking. Noctis laughs a bit catching the attention of Ravus who looks up at him. A look of determination crosses Ravus's chubby face as he shakily turns around. He moves his hand forward followed by corresponding leg, he pauses for a second before attempt to move his other arm. His stump lifts but when attempt to shift his weight Ravus topples over falling on his left side.  

Ravus looks surprised as he utters a soft "Ooo" he kicks his little legs and rolls over onto his belly pushing himself up to his hand and knees once again. He tries again, putting his hand down and wiggling his legs before moving one leg forward. When he moves he attempts to move his other arm he falls back down. His face flushes as his eyes water "Mmh" whines Ravus as he gets back up sniffling once again determined to crawl forward but as before he lands on his belly this time hitting his chin. 

Ravus looks up at Noctis, who he was trying to reach. Seeing how far away he was from the dark haired boy and frustrated with how he wasn't moving Ravus begins to cry. He lays face first in the carpet crying as he kicks his legs in frustration.

"Hey Ravus, don't give up." 

Ravus looks up blinking through tears the baby sees Noctis move to the floor sitting on his knees he pats his lap and holds his hands out to the baby. Ravus blinks as his cries stop and he looks up Noctis. The baby gets back into a crawl position but ends up sitting down and a look of frustrations takes over his face as if he didn't understand how he got in this position.

Sitting there Ravus blinks only to look up when he looks over to the left at the sound of Prompto call his name as he sits down on the floor next to him "Hey Ray, do this." Prompto says kicking his legs forward and scooting forward. Ravus watches him a smile spreading on his lips as he begins to laugh kicking his legs and bouncing in place. 

All the while Gladiolus is explaining the unfolding scenes to Ignis.

At some point Ravus, amongst the kicking and laughter scoots forward. Ravus doesn't seem to notice that he is moving not until he tumbles into Noctis' lap. Noctis laughs happily as he picks up the baby "Good job Ravus!" He cheers hugging baby.

Ravus babbles happily as he grabs Noctis' hair cooing noisily before nuzzling against Noctis' cheek.

"We're so proud of you!" Noctis says smiling.

Hear the cheers and praise from the others Ravus decides to impress them further. Looking up at Noctis, the tiny prince pats Noctis "Baabaa!" He cries out happily.

The room falls silent save for the chatter coming the television. 

"Did he just..."

"It appears that Ravus thinks you're his father."

"Pff. You out of all of us."

Noctis frowns "I don't want to be his dad!" 

"Doesn't look like you have much say in the matter." Ignis says smiling.

"H-How did he learn that word anyway!?" Cries Noctis.

"I might-a been teaching him how to say it." Prompto says timidly "But I thought he would've called Gladio or Ignis it not you." 

"Why not teach him brother or our names?" Whines Noctis.

Ravus listens to the others going back and forth but he was too sleepy to care not to mention laying in his _daddy's_ arms makes him feel safe and warm. He yawns and lays his head down on Noctis' shoulder.

Noctis was about to argue further when he notices that Ravus had fallen slient "Ravus?" 

Ignis blinks listening to the baby "Worry not Noct, he's just sleeping."

"Oh, well guess I'll lay him down in his box." the King says pushing himself up with one hand before moving towards the box crib. He begins to shift Ravus a bit and pulls him away. The second this happens Ravus screams reaching for Noctis as the cries of "Baabaa! Baabaa!" makes the King feel like he's committed a heinous crime.

"Okay! Okay, calm down." He says holding the baby once more. This earns a laugh from Gladiolus "You're totally the father." 

"Shut up...."

 

_"Sorry to leave you behind Iggy. But we don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Yeah, we were told it was behemoth running out near Meldacio and we don't know what it'll be like. If what Sania is saying is true about the animals changing we don't want to risk it suddenly charging you and well...you know."_

_"We'll be real fast promise. And we'll grab you some Ebony while we're out."_

_"Kind of you. And I understand, besides I won't be alone. I have Ravus to keep me company."_

_"Alright, sorry again Iggy."_

_"See ya soon."_

_"Call us of anything comes up."_

That had been over three hours ago. And in that short time Ravus had been sort of a handful for the blind man. He had set him down so he could play with his various toys that the boys had gotten him the day they restocked the diaper and formula. It wasn't anything to big or elaborate for that would come later. It was just a set of letter blocks, a large wooden race car, and a stuffed dog. 

The blocks, out of everything, scared Ravus. Ignis had learned that and wasn't too sure how to process the information. The blocks he assumed didn't look scary and when he ran his fingers over them he could feel that they only had the shape of a letter on them. So he made sure to put away. The toy car was more or less something that Ravus loved to bang against the floor or throw which Ignis decided to put away on the fourth count of him tripping on it.

The stuffed dog however was something that Ravus loved to chew and suck on, his favorite part on the dog was it muzzle. 

Ignis smiles listening to him babble. Though as much fun as Ignis felt Ravus was he hadn't expected the baby to do much. While the others were away mostly because Ignis felt that Ravus would find to be boring since he couldn't engage the way he wanted to, well that's how he felt.

Instead, Ignis got the exact opposite. He had sat Ravus down on his blanket and handed him his stuffed dog and terry soft cloth cube (which Noctis insisted wasn't a dog toy).

Ignis sits down and picks up his book and begins to practice his braile. Well fifteen minuets in and he hears the soft  _crrsh crrsh crrsh_ and 'oof'. Ignis turns his head in the direction of the sound making him frown "Ravus?" He calls out softly he hears the sound stop somewhere to his left causing him to pause. Sure enough the sound starts again causing Ignis to stand up "Ravus come now and be a good boy." Ignis calls out as he follows the sound.

He must've gotten close because he hears a shrill giggle before the scoots intensify. Ignis frowns as he moves slowly forward not wanting to knock Ravus down or hurt him. "Ravus?" Ignis calls again causing the scooting to halt briefly. "Ravus, where are you?" Ignis calls out softly his head tilting slightly trying to listen for the baby's location. It didn't take long for Ravus to make a sound he giggles before the soft crinkle and crunch of the diaper reaches his ears once more "I have you now." Ignis says smiling, he drops down onto his hands and knees wanting to equal in height with the baby so he can easily snatch him up once he was close. 

Ravus pauses when he sees that Ignis is on the ground with him. He kicks happily realizing that Ignis was going to play with him, he scoots towards the kitchen moving behind Ignis  The older brother turns around blinking as he listens for the baby, sure enough he hears the sound of bare feet slapping the tile floor. "You're too young to be trying your hand at cooking." Ignis jokes as he carefully and quietly crawls forward. Unbeknownst to Ignis, Ravus had crawled over to the cabinets where he had grabbed hold of the handle and pushes himself up into a standing position. His chubby little legs shake slightly under his weight as he tests his luck with stepping forward. 

Ravus barely moves before plopping back down laughing noisily which only increases when Ignis sneaks up behind him and scoops him up "I got you." He says smiling. Ravus kicks his legs as he lets out a 'Raaa!' in response.

"What were you even doing in there?" Ignis questions "Well I suppose it doesn't matter. Let's nap shall we? We both can use the rest since its quiet for a change." Ignis says as he walks towards the couch and feels for the cushion before sitting down and then stretching out on it as he brings up his legs to rest on the arm rest.

"I know you won't sleep willing so how's about I sing you a song, one I had learned to play on piano. The same one I would sing to Noct when he couldn't sleep." Ignis bends his  down to kiss the baby on the top of his head "You might like it. Lets give it a go...."

 

"Geez...that was a nightmare." Prompto whines as he walks into the motel room.

"Why are you complaining you hardly did anything!" Growls Gladiolus.

"Dude you try not dying as you take photos."

"Maybe if you focused on fighting that wouldn't be a problem!" 

"Can we just all agree a nap sounds good right now?" Noctis says yawning.

Setting down the bag of fast food they picked up on the table Noctis was about to call to him when he spots his advisor fast asleep with Ravus sleeping curled up on his chest as Ignis held on to him with one arm.

"Dude Prompto get your camera." Noctis says softly making Prompto smile at the rare photo op.

The sound of the camera was enough to get Ignis to stir. With a yawn he sits up as he holds Ravus close to his chest as to not let him fall. "You sleep good?" Noctis asks as he begins to unpack the food "Quite, I feel good as well." Ignis says smiling. 

"So what did you and junior do while we were away? Something must've went down to send you both to dream land." Gladiolus asks. "I had to chase him. For a baby who can only get around by bouncing on their tush he sure is fast." Ignis says.

As if in response to Ignis, Ravus's face scrunches up before he blinks awake with a wail, his chubby round face now red from the screaming on the top of his lungs. Ignis adjusts his hold on the tiny high commander softly shushing his cries as he lightly bounces Ravus. "Its alright Ravus, hush now I have you. Its okay it-" Ignis stops mid-sentence his nose wrinkling as he pulls Ravus away from him coughing, his heighten senses making him sensitive to the stink coming off the baby. "G-Gladio...Ravus is in need of a new nappy." He says holding his breath. 

Frowning Gladio looks over to Ignis "Why do I gotta do it?" He asks causing Ignis to narrow his blind eyes "Out of the four of us you're the most experienced. Surely you cared of Iris as a infant. I would do it but I don't want to chance giving him a rash or leaving anything behind-"

"I'll do it." Prompto pipes as he walks in to the main room having left the kitchen "Lemme just wash my hands first." He says heading back to the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Ignis asks as he continues to rock Ravus waiting for either Gladiolus or Prompto to get him.

Noctis sighs a bit as he watches his Shield gather the diapers and wipes for Prompto "Its okay, the Hunter HQ had lost power...they are using their generators now. They said that it could last them a couple of years and a half to possibly five years if they are careful." Noctis says sitting down. Prompto returns caring a blanket and takes Ravus from Ignis and carries him over to the bed where he spreads the blanket out before laying Ravus on his back.

His mismatch eyes looking up at Prompto as fat tears gather once more and his lip pokes out in a pout "Aww don't look at me like that." Prompto says before pulling out his camera and snaps a photo of the fussy baby. "Don't worry Big Brother Prompto will get you all cleaned up." He says lightly tickling Ravus's belly earning him a small giggle.

Prompto sets to work bracing himself for what lies in the soiled diaper. Pulling it back much to his relief it was empty and clean causing him look a bit confused "There's nothing in it." He says taping it back up "Maybe he just needs a bath?" Prompto suggests "When was it the last time he had one of those?" He asks.

"Maybe when he was an adult. I don't remember giving him one." Gladiolus says. "Well, it looks like someone is getting a bath today." Prompto says holding Ravus up high above his head "I guess we can use the sink in the kitchen he is still pretty tiny." Prompto adds as he carries the baby into the kitchen.

"Hey use warm water on him." Gladiolus shouts.

"I know." Prompto calls from the kitchen as he fills the sink with warm water.

"And use the baby shampoo, nothing scarier than the cries of a baby with soap in her eye."

"You speaking from experience big guy?"

"N-no."

Noctis smirks "Could've sworn that was you sulking around the Citadel." He says as he picks at a string on his shirt.

"Hey Noct, could you bring me a hard toy and the baby soap. Oh and a wash cloth and the shampoo?" Prompto calls out not wanting to leave Ravus unattended.

"Anything else?" Noctis grumbles as he gathers the requested items "Maybe a big towel?" Prompto adds causing Noctis to sigh.

"Why didn't you get all that before bringing him to the sink." Noctis complains as he walks into the kitchen.

"Baabaa!" Ravus mumbles as he looks up at Noctis before going back to patting and splashing the water. 

"You just wanted him to call me dad!" Noctis whines "Whaaa? Me? Do that? No no no...not true at all." Prompto teases as a smile forms on his lips. "Anyway help me bathe him." Prompto says as he steps sideways allowing space for his friend.

"Do I have to?" Noctis groans.

"I mean no...but I think he would like that." Prompto says as he soaks the towel and rings it out. He places a hand on Ravus's back and begins to wash the baby's face who put up a fight in the process by turning his head. 

Noctis crosses his arms a bit before caving when he sees Ravus staring up him. He wasn't sure what it was but every time their eyes met he felt overwhelmed. Like he needed to help him or oddly enough see him happy. Which was weird for him because he never cared to much about Ravus and his feelings when he was an adult.  

_'Maybe Ignis is right...maybe I'm bonding with him.'_

Noctis picks up the toy Moogle and waves in front of Ravus who looks at it curiously allowing Prompto to clean and gently scrub the baby's neck and arm. However Prompto hesitated with the amputated limb "What's wrong?" Noctis asks nervously.

"Okay, dumb question I know, but do you think his stump will open up if we scrub at it to hard?" Prompto asks looking grim. 

"I don't think so." Noctis says sounding unsure "Well I mean I'm positive he had cleaned it."

"Okay well lets say we don't undo the stitching but what if we hurt his arm? I mean look at it. It looks like-" Prompto lowers his voice "It looks like the scarring on Iggy's face but worst." He says softly. "And Iggy still can't comfortably wash his face." 

"Well just be super gentle." Noctis says. Prompto sighs as he begins to gently wash the second arm.

The rest of the bath was uneventful and washing Ravus's hair was an absolute nightmare. Ravus screamed and cried the entire time leaving the King and his gunmen to apologize the entire time. 

When they were finished Ravus wouldn't settle down with Prompto holding him only when he was passed off to Noctis did the cries stop. 

With Noctis holding him, Prompto got him into a diaper and a black onesie that had the King's Knight logo on it. All that was left was getting the littlest member of their group some food.

"Geez glad that's over." Prompto says as he returns to the main room handing Noctis the bottle of formula. "Yeah, can't wait for him to be able to do this himself." The king huffs as he pushes the nipple into Ravus's mouth making him push it away and hide his face.

"He won't eat...I think he's tired." Noctis says as he adjusts his hold on Ravus "Well a bath will make anyone sleepy." Ignis says smiling.

"You got that right." Gladiolus says as he stretches out on the bed before getting up moving towards the table where their food sat growing cold "I'll pop these in the oven." He says softly as he moves everything to a metal tray and sets the temperature and time. 

"I forgot we had food." Noctis says realizing how hungry he suddenly was. He was about to say something more when he smelled lotion.

Looking down he sees Prompto gently massaging the stump and so often he lifts it and checks the skin near the stitching. "What are you doing?" Noctis asks "Checking for any change in his skin. We gotta be sure nothing changes on it. But from the times I checked nothing looks different." He says.

"I doubt anything would change in a couple of hours." Noctis says.

"Hmm? Oh no, ever since we got him I been looking up stuff on amputees and stuff. I been checking him ever since and caring for it." Prompto says. 

"Oh that's awesome." Noctis says "But wait if you been doing that then you should know about his arm opening up."

"Trust me, I searched too I was read a bunch of stuff reassuring that that won't happen but I don't know it was just something that freaked me out." He says putting the tops on the lotion he used.

Noctis lays Ravus down carefully and quietly not wanting to wake the now sleeping baby. He surrounds him with pillows and sneaks off of the bed when he sees Gladiolus motion for them to come eat.

Tugging Ignis along the brothers enjoy their moment of quiet for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Prompto said is actually something I remember my Grandma saying when she first saw my leg. I was like nine and a new amputee with the cast off and that just stuck with me :/


	4. Happy Birthday

"Do you have the balloons up Gladio." Ignis calls from the kitchen as he cracks two eggs into a bowl filled with cocoa powder, flour, and sugar. 

"Yeah, though I'm having a problem with keeping them around. The kid keeps taking them." He says before bringing a red balloon to his lips and blows into. As if on cue Ravus comes waddling up and stares up at Gladiolus with large innocent eyes. "No Ravus, we need these for your party." The Shield says as he ties the end of the balloon and takes a tack from its box off of the table. Yet Ravus was persistent he watches as Gladiolus pins the balloon to the wall and picks up a green balloon from the baggy of balloons he had bought. 

Ravus wanted another balloon to play with and he knew how to get it. More or less thanks to Ignis, who been sitting with him and teaching basic words (well trying more or less) to get him talking the little boy knew the right words to use.

"Mease." 

Well sort of.

Either way it worked. With his baby voice and pleading eyes Gladiolus was reminded of Iris when she was little. "Here kiddo." Gladiolus says smiling as he hands over the balloon to Ravus who hugs it.

"Ravus what do you say?" 

Ravus looks thoughtful before shouting a "No!" To Gladiolus who smirked trying not to laugh he watches as Ravus buries his face into the balloon and screams as he runs out of the room. The two can hear Talcott mention the balloon before focusing back at the task at hand. Gladiolus shakes his head a bit "Man can't believe Ravus is turning one today." Gladiolus says smiling "I mean sure it may not be the official day he was born and we couldn't asked Noct cause he doesn't remember or know his birthday." Gladiolus says shaking his head "You'd think he'd remember seeing as how he would attend his birthday when it came around." He says as he blows up another balloon.

"And to think he's already walking." Ignis says softly "Well it's not like he had much of a choice. He could only get so far and fast scooting around not to mention he couldn't crawl." Gladiolus says following it with a soft laugh "I remember when he first started walking, it happen so suddenly." He says smiling "I wish I could've seen it." Ignis says softly as he feels for the bunt pan. Gladiolus frowns "Iggy I didn't mean it like that." He says. "I know you meant nothing by it...I just feel a bit sad at the fact that I won't be able to see him grow up. I missed him scooting and learning to walk." Ignis says sadly.

"Pff do you realize you're talking about Ravus." Gladiolus jokes. 

"It does sound bizarre saying it out loud but the four of us are raising." Ignis says as he lifts the bowl and touches the bowl's lip to the pan's and pours the chocolate mix into the cake pan. 

He carries it to the oven and frowns "Gladio, the oven is on the right setting right?" Ignis asks sounding shy.

"Three hundred and fifty right?"

"Yes."

"Its on there. You need help putting it in the oven?" Gladiolus asks.

"No, I need to this...if I wish to regain my cooking and baking abilities I need to do things on my own." He says softly as he opens the oven and slips the cake inside without incident. "Right, now then." He says standing up straight and turns in the direction he believes Gladiolus to be "What does the space look like?" Ignis asks listening to the heavy foot steps of his friend. 

"It's not much but I do think it looks nice. The wall directly in front of the table has a banner with big red, yellow, green, blue, purple letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday Ravus' on it. At the corners of the banner at the top are yellow, blue, and green balloons. The table has a chocobo and cactuar table cloth. And on that there are blue party hats with white paper plates and foam cups." Gladiolus explains he could see excitement shining brightly in Ignis's eyes as he imagines the room. "It sounds lovely." He says smiling "I know he's still young and most wouldn't do anything to elaborate a baby's birthday but I want him to know we love him."

"Yeah, still sounds weird." Gladiolus laughs.

"But we'll get used to it." Ignis says smiling "Prompto certainly has and I believe Noct is getting used to being called father." 

"We knew it was bound to happen someday." Gladiolus jokes "But who knew it was going to be an enemy to be the one to call him dad." 

"And its the same one who kicked you in to the Regalia that we will be calling you to find monsters under the bed for him." Ignis reminds with a smile on his lips.

"Oh the joys of parenthood." Gladiolus laughs.

Meanwhile in the upstairs room where the brothers, Iris, and Talcott often would hang out in was filled with bubbly laughs coming from both Ravus and Talcott.

Talcott had drew a face on one of the many balloons that Ravus stole. He learned that if he showed the side without a face the baby would look at it curiously and when he showed the face Ravus would burst out laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. 

Iris couldn't help but find Ravus adorable as she watches him giggle as the face is shown to him again. "So how did you end caring Ravus?" She asks looking the baby over.

"That's a long story."

"We got the time." 

"Please prince Noctis?" 

Noctis sighs as he nods "Well this is what happen." 

_"I have made my decision. I now know what to do with him." Noctis says looking down at Ravus who was laying on his belly, his eyes half closed. Noctis looks up at the hooded figure "I want Ravus to rest in peace. He's had it rough just like us and he was forced into a role I know he never wanted. I didn't see it at first, but Ravus did the things he did to protect Luna. He deserves to rest and be with his sister." Noctis says as he kneels down beside Ravus, he pulls the forgotten prince up and holds him up half cradling him._

_"If that be your wish." The figure says lifting his hand._

_"Thank you...my King." Ravus says closing his eyes and Noctis watches as the prince's chest slowly falls and fails to rise as he lets out his last breath. Noctis feels Ravus's weight drop against him as his head rolls to the left resting against dark King's chest. For Noctis it was an incredibly strange feeling to have someone die in his arms. He felt a sort of odd sadness watching Ravus die perhaps it was because they used to be friends. "Rest in peace Ravus, you did your best and maybe in the next life we can start over." Noctis says softly. He gently lays Ravus down and takes off his black jacket only to cover Ravus with it._

_The figure waves his hand over Ravus causing a soft bluish white light similar to that of the armiger to appear. It grows brighter and brighter before being interrupted by a golden light from above. The soft glow felt welcoming, kind, and familiar. The light that blossomed over Ravus dims suddenly revealing Lunafreya hovering over her brother's body._

_She smiles softly at her groom and all Noctis could do was stare up her._

_"Noctis. I thank you for sparing my brother. The decision I know must've been a hard one for I know you both hadn't seen eye to eye since the invasion of our home all those years ago."  Lunafreya says softly making Noctis smile._

_"To be honest, thats what made my decision easy." Noctis says nodding "You and Ravus had it hard and you guys deserve to rest peacefully in the afterlife." He says._

_Lunafreya only smiles more "That is very sweet of you. However I have one wish." She says looking at Ravus._

_"What is it?"_

_"I would like for you to give Ravus the life he deserves. You see, unlike me who was happy with the path my life had paved I know without a doubt Ravus didn't want the life he led. For a boy who only knew happiness to be thrown into a world of violence and hatred only because of war deserves a second chance. Please Noctis, I want my brother to grow up happy and loved. Please grant me this."_

_Noctis nods "Anything for you Luna."_

_Lunafreya can't help but continue to smile "Oh thank you dearest Noctis." She says as she lowers herself to her brother's level and lifts just enough so that he was leaning against her. She holds him close and begins to say a prayer. As she speaks Ravus is enveloped in the same glow that Lunafreya had when produced when she would heal others._

_Ravus glows brightly causing Noctis to shield his eyes, yet just as quickly as the light came it soon vanished leaving in it's wake a tiny bundle wrapped in Noctis' and Ravus' jackets._

_"I have no doubt that you'll take excellent care of my brother." Lunafreya says once Noctis looks at her blinking. Lunafeya passes the now baby Ravus to him prompting Noctis to look down at the white haired baby._

_"He still has his amputation." Noctis says sounding a bit surprised._

_"I only had enough strength to return him to this age. I wasn't able to restore his arm nor return his eyes back to normal...when he comes of age he'll look like he did before I transformed him." Lunafreya says sadly._

_"That's fine. But what about Ardyn and the Crystal? How am I supposed to-"_

_"Worry not Noctis. I'll be able to buy you some time and hold Ardyn at bay. But in that time the world will fall to the darkness but when the time comes for you to ascend you will know." Lunafreya says smiling "But for now just raise Ravus as if he was your own." Lunafreya says looking down at her older brother "I love you Ravus and I'll watch you. I wish the path you trek on this time will be filled with happiness."_

_With that Lunafreya steps forward and presses a kiss to Noctis' lips "I love you Noctis and I'll help any way I can, if you seek my help I'll aide you in your dreams."_

_Lunafreya's words causes the world around Noctis to glow a bright blinding white making him shield his eyes and his ears to ring. If he wasn't holding Ravus he would've covered his ears._

_Soon the ringing was replaced with the thunderous roars of thunder and the intense patter of rain. Noctis peels open one eye blinking a bit only to find that he was outside._

_Blinking against the storm Noctis adjusts the jacket to shield Ravus from the storm. He frowns realizing that he was separated from his friends and had to find them which was now a bit harder to seeing how he was now carrying a baby._

_"Noct!"_

_'Prompto?'_

_Looking up Noctis could see Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto racing up to him. "Noct what happen to you?" Prompto says sounding confused._

_"Huh?"_

_"We were standing at your side before you suddenly vanished and before we could even consider looking for you we were suddenly thrown outside." Gladiolus explains._

_"Well...I was in a dark space...its hard to explain but Ravus was there but he wasn't a daemon. There was this guy who wanted be judged Ravus but at the same time he was hurting him...then Lunafreya was there and well..." Noctis says with a rush of breath before showing his friends the baby._

_"What!? Wait is that..?" Gladiolus says sounding confused._

_"Noct is holding Ravus but he's a tiny baby. He's so small and chubby, he still has one arm though." Prompto explains to Ignis who nods._

_"Did she give any reason as to why she restored Ravus to a babe?" Ignis asks._

_"Something about second chances. But she wants us to raise him." Noctis explains._

_"And the Crystal?"_

_"Luna said don't worry about it. She has it covered."_

_Ignis looks visibly relieved as he nods "I see."_

_"So were supposed to raise him. Did she say anything we need to do in particular?" Gladiolus asks._

_"Nope just to raise him as if he was our own kid." Noctis says._

_"Well we best get him out of the rain. I say we had back home and take up residence in one of the motels." Ignis suggests._

_The brothers nod as they make their way from which they came._

"And we've had him ever since." Noctis relays nodding as he looks over to the children. "So Lady Lunafreya just wanted Ravus to be happy? Aw thats so sweet. I would do the same thing for Gladdy if I was the Oracle." Iris says in awe. 

"So what's it like being a dad?" She adds "Oh who does he call dad, I bet it's Ignis." Iris says. 

"Then you'd lose." Noctis says frowning "He calls me dad. I don't know why..." he pauses watching as Ravus smacks a balloon causing it to lightly float up before getting distracted by Noctis. Pushing himself up Ravus waddles over to the King holding up his arms "Baabaa!" causing Noctis to pick him up and sit him on his lap.

"Can I hold him?" Iris asks holding her hands out to the king. "Yeah."Noctis says passing the baby off. 

"Oh hi Ravy!" Iris says hugging.

Ravus "Eeey!" He says giggling making Iris squeal in delight. "Oh my gosh! He's too cute I love it." She says hugging him and pressing a kiss to his cheek making Ravus squeal out.

"So is he potty trained yet?" Iris asks curiously.

"Not yet. Ignis wants trained at by the age of two maybe three as the latest. But Gladio says he's not ready yet...something about showing interest or something. I just look forward to no longer having to clean him." Noctis says looking at Ravus.

"Aww but then that means he will grow up." Iris says pouting "Well he's gonna grow up either way." Noctis says.

"Well I know but you should enjoy him while he's a baby." 

"Yeah I know."

The two sit in brief silence when its interrupted by Prompto coming up into the room "Hey guys, Iggy says everything is ready." The blonde pipes happily as he gestures for them to all come downstairs.

"Lets go." Noctis says smiling.

With everyone downstairs Gladiolus smiles "There's the birthday boy." He says approaching Iris who was still holding Ravus. He leads his sister to a chair in front of the cake and sits her down with Ravus on her lap. The small boy stares wildly at the treat in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Ravus." The others say in a sing song voice to him causing Ravus to look up at them curiously. "Can you blow out the candle?" Iris asks pointing to red wax stick in the center "Can you 'oosh'?" She asks puffing out her cheeks making Ravus mimic the face before smiling showing off the four teeth he has.

"Yeah big boy." She says "Now blow as hard as you can." 

Ravus sticks his tongue out and laughs. Gladiolus blows out the candle and pulls it out.

"Can he have solid food?" Iris asks curiously as she takes the cake slice from brother and cuts a small piece off of the slice and picks it up holding it in front of Ravus.

"Yeah, you'll be surprised how much he eats with those four little teeth." Prompto says laughing as he takes a photo of Ravus reaching for the small piece.

"Not to mention how hard he bites." Noctis adds. Iris hands over the piece and Ravus gobbles up the small cake before grabbing a fistful of the slice and shoves it in his mouth smearing cake all over his mouth and nose in the process as crumbles and bits of cake litter the table, floor, himself and Iris.

"Dudes, time for gifts!" Prompto cheers as he rushes over to grab the gifts.

The majority of Ravus' gifts were clothes and training pants. Gifts Ignis suggested to buy in advance. Ravus also had been given children books and coloring books. All the gifts more or less didn't faze the little boy except one.

The gift was from Iris and it was one that Ravus will grow to love with every fiber of his being.

She had given him a moogle plush, the same one that she makes for Noctis and the others. Except this one was soft colored the body was a soft white, the nose a baby blue, and the belly was a pastel green with brown eyes and bright red wings. Upon seeing the moogle Ravus reached for it with the words 'Mine?' leaving him.

"It is yours." She says hand him the plush that was as tall as him if not taller by several inches. Ravus holds it close and hugs it around the head.  

"What do you say to auntie?" Prompto asks making Ravus stare up Iris and leans against her "Phank moo." He says smiling.

"You don't gotta thank me Ravy. Happy birthday lil guy."

 

The hour was late, the cake and snacks were gone and everyone was sitting quietly watching a show. Ravus, fast asleep in Prompto's arms held fast onto his plush.

"Aww I can't believe he's already one years old. I can't wait till he's older, I wanna teach him how to use a camera and show him how to ride a chocobo." Prompto says excitedly.

"That is if there are any chocobos left." Gladiolus jokes making Prompto pale "Wha- do- don't say that." Whines Prompto. 

Ignis smiles "I want to be able to teach him how to cook and bake, to play piano."

"Well I wanna show him how to hunt and camp." Gladiolus says looking at Ravus who was lightly kicking his grasp on his doll loosening a bit.

"Well what about you Noct?" Iris asks smiling. "What else? Do everything my dad did and I'll do the things I wanted him to do." Noctis says looking at Ravus.

"I'm gonna sure he's happy."

 

 

 


End file.
